Kinda Beautiful
by fiaprendy
Summary: Cas has pins and needles in his wings so he decides to stretch them out for a little while... but Sam has a rather peculiar reaction. Just cute fluff. Slight slash perhaps.


It was a dismal, rainy Friday night, Dean was out at a bar a few miles from the motel, (undoubtedly trying a young woman's patience with his drunken "compliments") and Sam was sitting on the cheap faded bedsheets, watching trashy TV. He was flicking through the channels when he heard the familiar fluttering sound of Castiel making an entrance. Sam was surprised by this, as the angel didn't often show up unannounced.

"Um.. Hey Cas... can I help you with anything?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh... I just.. got a little lonely. Up there." replied Castiel, motioning to the sky. Sam suppressed a small chuckle. The things the poor guy came out with sometimes, it amused him. He sighed.

"Well, that makes two of us I guess. Unless you're into 'Real Housewives of New Jersey'." he said.

"Well actually, I brought some of these to watch. I believe you refer to it as 'movie night'."This time Sam did laugh, as Castiel began to pull several DVDs from a pocket in his trench coat."So... shall we proceed?"

2 movies, and 3-and-a-half hours later, Sam started to uncase yet another film, when he realised there was something missing. Popcorn! A movie night wasn't a real movie night without some good ol' salt popcorn. (Never sweet, Sam hated sweet)He turned to the angel to suggest the idea, to find him almost comically attempting to itch his back where he couldn't reach.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Sam asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I am itching. Or at least trying to do so." He sated gruffly, as he tried again with the other hand. Sam rolled his eyes. After so long, he'd learned not to question these things. Especially after the incident with the "pizza delivery man who loved the woman so much yet kept hitting her" (as Castiel put it).

"Alright... whatever. I'm gonna go to the store and see if they have any popcorn, k?" He asked. Castiel smiled at this, intrigued by the thought of what it might taste like. He watched as Sam picked up his wallet and closed the door behind him, giving Cas a last little smile as he left.

When Sam returned from the store, Cas had stopped scratching resorted to stretching. He simply sat on the bed next to him and began eating the popcorn, the movie already playing. After ten minutes or so, Cas started to shift uncomfortably, an eyebrow furrowing. Sam put his head between his hands. He really was something else.

"Dude, seriously, what's your problem?" He asked, slightly amused by Cas' expression.

"I- uh- I just- it's nothing." he said, beginning to blush. Sam's face softened, and he put a hand on the Castiel's shoulder.

"Really Cas, you can tell me. You know I'm not going to laugh." he said, his eyes focusing on the other's.

"Okay... well... it's my wings." he replied, hiding his face.

"Yes? I mean, what about them?" Sam asked, a little concern starting to build up.

"I believe you call the term... 'pins and needles'." he said.

Sam laughed, and immediately tried to hold it in as Cas shot an unamused look at him."Is.. is that really it?" he asked, a hint of a smirk still present on his face. "I didn't even think angels got... I mean let alone in their wings!" he said, still finding the concept oddly humorous.

"Yes. We do." said the angel, narrowing his eyes at the man."The point is, I wondered if it would be okay if I could, you know... stretchy them out?" He asked. Sam's eyebrows shot up, as he's never seen them before. He pictured white feathers gracefully gliding out, as though gravity didn't affect them, like doves or birds of prey as they circled the sky..."Uh.. so... Sam? Sam!" He snapped out of his daze, and nodded, giving Cas a smile as stood up to give him some room. Despite Sam's expectations, Castiel's wings seemed to simply 'pop' out, giving a little "poof" sound, as jet black feathers shot out; some landing on the floor or bedsheets. They were rather ruffled at first (probably from hours of lying folded up as they watched movies) but Castiel smoothed them out. Man, they looked beautiful. Just beautiful.

"So, shall we go back to the movie?" Sam asked, still staring in awe of the beautiful things.

"Certainly. I've heard that the man falls in love with the blonde woman." Cas replied. Sam smiled, and rolled his eyes.

About two minutes later, Sam began to sniffle, and felt his eyes beginning to water. "Probably just a cold" he thought to himself. Yet another few minutes later, he let out a trumendous sneeze, and excused himself to go and blow his nose. When he returned, nose still blocked, Castiel was still watching the film, but looked a little distracted. That's when Sam sneezed yet again, and sat down heavily on the bed.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?" Castiel asked, looking so wide-eyes and innocent.

"I'm fine Cas, it's obviously just a little cold." he said, rubbing his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"You don't seem very well, Sam. Let me take your temperature." Cas said as he placed a hand of Sam's forehead.

"I don't understand... you show no other signs of infection." he said.

"Like I said, just a cold Cas." Sam replied with a small chuckle.

"No that's not it... uuuh... do you have any allergies?"Sam rolled his eyes from the second time that night.

"Well yeah, birds, but unless you've grown fea-" he stopped mid speach as he came to a realisation."Of course." He said, sighing. Cas's eyes widened as he reached the same realisation.

"Sam I'm sorry- I- I didn't think..." he stammered, looking to the floor.

"Hey come on Cas, Cas! How were you to know?" he said, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder. He sighed."It's my fault! Ugh! I shall retrieve them at once." He said, about to fold his wings away.

"Wait... um... just five more minutes?" Sam asked, now also looking to the floor. Cas looked up at him, obviously awaiting an explanation."Well, the thing is Cas... you're actually kinda beautiful..."


End file.
